


Together and be

by spaceshipdear



Series: Love takes time [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional scenes, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Clint Barton drinks too much coffee, Coming Out, Deleted Scenes, F/M, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sequel, Smut, World War Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshipdear/pseuds/spaceshipdear
Summary: Additional scenes fromI'll be there when you wake up.Snippets into the life of Steve, Peggy and Bucky. More to come.





	1. Hot spiced pumpkin latte

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here I am with more content on this universe. Those will be additional scenes taking place during the main story (and maybe after, I don't know I've just written one chapter so far and have a list of a bunch of moments I'd like to write)
> 
> Needless to say that you should read [I'll be there when you wake up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810645/chapters/34269260) otherwise this won't make sense at all ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading and as per usual this isn't beta'd and english isn't my native language so I apologize for the spelling mistakes and grammar errors. If you spot something feel free to message me.
> 
> Title from the The XX song Together.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This scene takes place between chapter 15 & 16 of I'll be there when you wake up.

“What do you mean you knew?” Bucky put down his glass on the stained dark wood of the table.

He was sitting in front of Natasha and Clint in a booth of a dive bar in Queens. Clint chose the location. Bucky had no idea why, it wasn’t a neighborhood any of them lived in, neither one that they even knew well. At least it was quiet and barely crowded. It was easy to keep the conversation to themselves and Bucky was glad about it since he just told them that Steve wasn’t exactly his best friend. 

He was his boyfriend. And when saying this he realized it was the first time he ever said those words to anyone. A proud feeling washed over him doing so.

But now Natasha had gone and said that she already knew.

She had this look on her face that meant _“Are you kidding me?”_ and Bucky grumbled.

“Yeah well there’s something else you need to know—” Bucky started but was cut by Clint.

“Wait up, so you and Steve used to fuck in the forties and then he was involved with Peggy but then _you_ married her and now you’re back with Steve? That’s pretty wild, man.”

“That’s not—” Bucky stopped himself and put his head in both his hands. He knew his friends were fucking with him. They both had this inconspicuous looks that could have maybe fooled most people but not Bucky. “How did you know?” He asked Natasha again.

“It’s pretty obvious,” she shrugged.

“No it’s not,” Bucky sounded almost offended. Natasha and Clint had barely spent time with Steve and Bucky, beside in the middle of a fucking alien invasion. How on Earth could she have  noticed anything? Well, she was Natasha Romanoff after all, he thought. And she knew Bucky pretty well. Too well maybe.

“Yeah it is, even I saw it,” Clint interjected. “You look at him like I look at a hot spiced pumpkin latte.”

Bucky almost choked on his beer and Natasha practically burst into laughter.

“I don’t know, he doesn’t look that desperate when he looks at Rogers.” Natasha nudged Clint’s shoulder with her own.

“Meh, good coffee calls for desperation. I’ll take it.” Clint shrugged.

“Clint has a point though,” Natasha returned her gaze to Bucky. “What does that mean about Carter and you?”

“First of all, Steve and I didn’t just  _ fuck _ .” He paused. “It was more,” he was a little quieter. This caught his friends attention suddenly. 

“And Peggy and I are still together,” he continued. And when Natasha and Clint seemed to fail to understand was he was trying to say. “We’re all together. Us three. We’re in a poly relationship or whatever it’s called.” Bucky waved his hand suddenly a little annoyed that they didn’t understand sooner and he had to say it out loud.

Not that he was ashamed or anything, but it felt weird. Admitting it to other people, even his closest friends. He’s never been good at sharing his personal life with anyone.

“That sounds fun,” Clint finally declared. “I want that.”

“Laura would kill you,” Natasha told him dryly.

“It’s not just for the fun, it’s—” Bucky tried to explain. “ We love each other and it just doesn’t make sense to not be together. I think— we’re all happier that way.”

Natasha’s mouth corners lifted up in one of her genuine smiles she rarely displayed.

“That’s great, James, I’m happy for you.” She lifted up her beer to him.

“Thanks,” Bucky said quietly and clinked his beer bottle with hers. “Bucky,” he corrected her.

“Right,” she nodded. “I’m happy for you, Bucky.”

“We’re gonna need a bit of adjusting,” Clint joined his bottle and toasted with them too.

Bucky frowned at his statement. 

“To the name, not to the fact you’re a flaming bisexual,” he grinned widely at him.

Bucky groaned and dropped down his head to hide his own smile. His friends were assholes. But he did love them.


	2. Merry Christmas, Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky and Peggy's first Christmas together in the 21st century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between chapter 15 and 16 of [I'll be there when you wake up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810645/chapters/34269260). It’s our favorite threesome first Christmas, just before they celebrate NYE at the Tower.
> 
> I swear this was just supposed to be holly jolly Christmas morning smut. Then it started very sad. Well, you know me by now. Angst is my jam. Anyway I hope you’ll enjoy this little smutty end of the year present!

The Holidays season had never been a period of happy memories for Steve. Not because he and his mother didn’t have enough money to make it a proper feast, he never cared for that. Actually his ma always tried to make it as joyful as possible. But she often worked on that day, she couldn’t really say no to the hospital in fear of losing her job or not getting paid. 

Steve mainly had Christmas diners with Bucky’s family, waiting for his mother to get off her evening hours and collect him to share a hot coco and regale him with gingersnaps she had managed to bake in the early hours of the morning. It might sound like small pleasures but they were a big deal for little Steve.

These were beautiful moments he wanted to cherish. But they were somehow tainted by the ones after her mother passed. No matter how welcoming Bucky’s folks were. Even that year Bucky managed to sneak in the empty apartment on the 3rd floor of his building and they spend most of the night entangled together, under a pile of ratty blankets, Bucky whispering sweet things into his ear and caressing his bare skin. 

Even then, from any other day of the year, it was on Christmas that Steve missed his mother the most.

The war put another layer of grime on the holiday even though they always tried to have a small celebration. In a strange, eerie way, another pleasant memories of Christmas was the only one he spent with Peggy, his first year at the front. She managed to bring back mince pies from London, all the way to their garnison in France. The celebration was nothing fancy and actually cut short by a sudden bombing from the Nazis. 

But he remembered her, in her military uniform, smiling widely as she bit on the sweet piece of pie. Her lips closed around the dessert and Steve was mesmerized by it. When she took notice of his starring, she sweetly and not so secretly winked at him, making his cheek turn crimson, just as the color the sky turned into a few minutes later. 

As the holiday was creeping upon them, Steve learnt quickly that neither Bucky nor Peggy were big Christmas enthusiasts. They didn’t mind the celebration but explained that they often spent a quiet day together, either away from people in one of Howard’s leisure homes in the mountains or in their Brooklyn apartments.

They didn’t have much friends they could spend that time with. Peggy told him one evening about Edwin Jarvis and his wife Ana. Both apparently were the closest friends Bucky and Peggy had over the years. They passed a long time ago and while Peggy didn’t say much more, Bucky confessed how much it affected her, losing the last of her connexions to her past. 

Steve could understand that feeling better than anyone else. Having Peggy and Bucky today, with him, couldn’t erase completely what he lost while he was frozen at the bottom of the ocean.

They came to the agreement that they wouldn’t seek any companionship for this year’s Christmas. Steve had no idea what Nat and Clint were doing, seriously, imagining these two doing regular Christmas activities was so out of character he just couldn’t picture it. He hoped they would have a good time, however they choose to spend it. Bruce was off somewhere on a retreat and Tony, well Tony had Pepper and hopefully they were happy. That was all he wished for the man, especially after the year they all had.

Other than the Avengers and a couple of people at SHIELD Steve had never seen Bucky or Peggy socialize with other people. It was fine by him. As long as they were happy.

And for the past few months, ever since he returned from Virginia, they were happy. So happy it was blinding sometimes.

Happy didn’t mean easy. But they were getting there. 

On the morning of december 25th, Steve woke up to the warmth of Peggy’s back curled against his chest and Bucky’s light snoring behind him. 

They bought a bigger bed. The biggest bed available on the online shop of this furniture brand Peggy liked (and cost way too much). They all fitted in now, not that it prevented any of them to curl around one another so closely they had space to spare. They tended to run hot, so covers and duvets were pretty much a decorative feature at this point.

Peggy moved slightly in her sleep and brushed against his crotch, sending languid waves of arousal down his spin. His hand, resting on her stomach, traveled down south lazily finding the hem of her shorts and venturing inside. He didn’t exactly registered what he was doing, still drowsy from sleep but it felt warm and soft and he wanted to feel her wetness and her heat.

Peggy whined and rolled her hips slightly as Steve moved his fingers down her folds all the way up to her clit, brushing it without any real pattern, just enjoying the way she moaned and moved against his length. Her breath became more labored and she dreamily moaned Steve’s name out loud. She clearly wasn’t asleep anymore but didn’t acknowledge Steve’s fingers playing with her sensitive spot by anything else than soft moans and hip rolls. 

Steve felt more awake now, his senses waking and overwhelming him with the softness of her skin, the musky scent of her arousal and the delicate sounds she made. All of which made him grow harder. 

In his back he felt movement, he sensed Bucky pushing himself up against the headboard. After a few seconds Steve heard it, the sweet sound of flesh stroking up and down. Steve turned his head back just enough to glance at Bucky. He was situated high enough against the pillows to watch both Steve and Peggy. His eyes were dark and hooded, his hand gripped his hard cock just out of his boxers with his legs wide open and inviting. He was a gorgeous sight. 

Bucky licked his lips as he locked his eyes with his boyfriend’s and Steve smirked before turning back to leave open mouth kisses on Peggy’s shoulder. She rocked harder against him and moaned delicately. 

Steve kept stroking her clit, slow and with the exact pressure he now knew would make her see stars. He moved down to her slit to gather her dampness and return to give her pulsing bud his attention. He bit gently into the junction of her neck and her shoulder, along her neck, her jaw and this time he felt her muscles tremble. She opened her mouth, no sound coming out and he pressed his fingers harder while increasing his rhythm.

“Yes, ohh, yes,” she murmured and arched her back.

Bucky let out a long groan and Steve’s cock jerked in response just as Peggy cried out quietly and grabbed his wrist with both hands to still him.

Steve glanced back and threw a filthy look at Bucky before turning his gaze to his beautiful cock, hard and red and throbbing in the man’s flesh hand. Bucky bit his bottom lip and let his head hit back the headboard. He came silently, come spilling over the soft hair of his pelvis and his flexing abs, coating his fingers as he milked himself to ecstacy.

Peggy was panting and Steve encircled his arm around her stomach to pull her closer still craning his neck to watch Bucky come down from his high.

It was quiet and peaceful and they both sounded so amazing as they enjoyed their bliss. 

Bucky licked his lips and glanced down at Steve finally. He slide down the bed to be at Steve’s level so he could kiss him deeply. Bucky pushed down Steve’s shoulders to make him lay on his back.

Bucky’s flesh fingers, still covered in his come, encircled Steve’s cock and the blond let out a guttural groan as he settled comfortably on his back, spreading his legs to allow Bucky better access.

His eyes closed and he let himself drift into the delicious sensation of Bucky’s coated fingers guiding him into oblivion. Next to him, Peggy turned around and draped a leg above his knee, her hand splayed on his chest. She kissed him, her tongue taking its time to lick at his bottom lip and explore his mouth.

Steve’s stomach muscles clenched at the exhilarating feeling of Bucky stroking him and Peggy’s delicate body and mouth against him.

He left more pressure on his length and looked down to discover Peggy’s hand above Bucky’s, following him movements, her thumb brushing at the top of his pulsing cock.

“Oh God, mhmm,” Steve bit his lips.

“Let go my darling, come for us,” Peggy whispered in his ears and that was it, Steve fell over the edge. 

His body spammed under the two loves of his life and for a few glorious seconds all that mattered in the world was this, this sensation, these people, this moment.

He barely registered when both their hands moved away from his softening cock. Peggy grabbed the box of kleenex off the nightstand to clean both Steve and Bucky enough so they could curled on each side of Steve’s limp and satiated body.

His arms gathered them both to pull them closer. He dropped a kiss on Peggy’s lips and then on Bucky’s.

“Best Christmas morning ever,” Steve said drowsily, almost ready to fall back in a blissful sleep.

Bucky chuckled. “You haven’t even opened your presents yet.”

“Yeah, I don’t care. Let’s go back to sleep for a little while and then do some more of that instead,” Steve grunted.

“Then we might as well open your presents, some could be useful for your later plans,” Peggy said, eyes closed, a impish smirk on her lips against Steve’s skin.

Steve opened an eye and watched her. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, _now_ you’re interested,” Bucky said with a smile in his voice, “punk.”

“What have you two done?” Steve wondered, amused and far too curious about what Peggy meant.

“Just a small introduction to the variety of toys the 21st century has to offer,” Bucky answered as Peggy giggled nesting herself closer against Steve.

“Toys?” The genuine surprise in Steve’s voice made her full on laugh.

“Merry Christmas Steve,” she said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deny all responsibility for the presents Peggy and Bucky got for Steve, it was not my attention at all. This thing wrote itself I swear. It’s their fault. 
> 
> Have a wonderful end of the year my beautiful readers, however you celebrate it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, come and talk to me! @[founderofshield](http://founderofshield.tumblr.com/)


End file.
